


Through the mists and steam we are shrouded

by JaneFerguson22



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Governor Bennett, Prisoner Joan, Season 4 episode 3 re-write, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: Sometimes, you have to take whatever chances you get to be with the one who completes you. Let the steam shroud who you are outside the room to simply be who you wish to be.





	Through the mists and steam we are shrouded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When you are part of a group that loves a certain character, you are often prompted into ideas or even give ideas yourself and they tell you “Do it!”. Or in such a case like this, certain pictures are posted and an idea pops in your brain, and you’re still told to “DO IT!”. So I did! Even if it has taken me like two weeks or so to write.
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. There is a bit of a change from events in Season 4 episode 3, though likely they would occur anyway to keep the canon going. This is just a one-shot thing. Albeit with some of my canon or visions simply because!
> 
> A/N 3: Uber big thanks to my Beta-Reader who took time out of their busy schedule to read through this, so thank you so so so so much for that!

The showers were about the only place where she could truly let the turning wheels of her thinking settle purely into music, a beautiful symphony that blended with the sound of falling water which cleansed her body. Not quite the superior spray of her shower back home but it was better than nothing she supposed as a sigh left her lips, running her fingers through her ebony and silver locks, eyes shutting themselves as the ~~former~~ Governor felt everything wash away. She hummed though as she pondered when on earth Smith was going to get here. It was needed for her plan to cement Proctor as an ally. ‘ _Honestly, could it have hurt for her to come **precisely** when I said to?!’ _she mused to herself as she turned to wash the dirt from her face, not hearing the door swing open and then close.

The sound of the curtain rustling interrupted the Maestro’s musings as a smirk graced her lips, _‘Well it’s about time…’_ she mused, expecting to see the red-head who she aided in taking the mantle of Top Dog as she turned. The smirk though faded into confusion when, instead of seeing faded dyed red hair, her dark brown eyes gazed on the chestnut waves that belonged to her former _protégé._ Her brows furrowed as hands slowly descended from her hair to her side, trying to analyse this when she realised that the _Governor_ was as naked as she was. Her dark eyes watching as her little mouse closed the curtain behind her and took a step forward. “Vera… What are you…” she started to ask but Vera shushed her softly as she took another step forward, bravely placing a finger on those full lips, “Shhhh… Don’t question it.” She breathed out as she tilted her head up so blue eyes met brown, finger becoming a brave hand to cup the cheek of her ~~mentor~~ ~~Governor~~ ~~enemy~~ ~~fantasy~~ Joan. Staring into those eyes which she knew was telling her to stop but she didn’t as she took another step forward to bridge the gap between them, “Just accept it…” came the soft whisper as fingers caressed soft skin and dark eyes softened till they closed as the other small hand cupped her other cheek, “Accept me…”

A feather-light caress of skin on her jaw made her eyes open and her gaze fell down to Vera’s lips mere inches from her own, “Vera…..” she breathed out, hands rising to rest on the waif-thin waist of her ~~Deputy~~ ~~betrayer~~ ~~nemesis~~ ~~mouse~~ Vera. Dainty hands moving from her cheeks to loop around to the back of her neck and this bringing their bodies together, dry meeting wet, petite meeting Amazonian, porcelain meeting alabaster as Vera rose onto her toes, “Have me…” she breathed out. The magnetism between them pulling their faces closer till lips caressed one another, soft moans echoing in the small space. Neither woman caring from who they came, simply moving arms to hold each other closer as water helped the friction between the two differing yet similar forms. Hands caressing, memorising, worshipping in its own way over skin normally hidden from view as they stepped closer. Waves of chestnut darkening as it flattened against the petite woman’s scalp and water danced over her fair skin as Joan moaned, turning her around and pinning her frame against the wall, one hand sliding down her frame before curling under her arse to lift her up, toned legs immediately wrapped themselves around her curvy hips and Vera’s arms came around the back of her neck to help hoist herself up as Joan started trailing her lips down her throat.

“Joan… Take me.” Vera panted as she sucked at her neck, blue eyes slightly fluttering shut and yet yearning to stay open to ensure this wasn’t some dream as Joan grinned against her neck. Her right hand trailing down her body to cup her sex and her grin brightened at feeling the more copious wet that she found, “My my Vera, who knew you could get so _wet_ in this shower…” she purred as she allowed her fingers to caress through soft curls, collecting and spreading her arousal before two fingers eased inside her Vera. Two sets of moans combined into one harmony as brown eyes watched ocean blue try to stay open. Joan began to stroke within her velveteen walls, her thumb easily smoothing over her clit, smiling against Vera’s sweet skin at hearing the younger woman’s gasp at her own sensitivity as her hips bucked against Joan’s hand and into her hips. A groan escaped the other woman as she slightly bit her skin, “Such a feisty little mouse you are…” she crooned as she thrusted her fingers, Vera mewling against her as she let her head fall back against the wall so she could pant without the water coming into her mouth. Joan chuckled as she felt and heard Vera writhe and mewl under her, “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” she purred as she kissed at her neck whilst stroking and thrusting. Wondering vaguely why it had been so long since she had last been able to touch this little creature who was like putty under her fingers…

Her mind then recalled the last time she had her thumb caressing at Vera’s pearl, fingers slowing in their ~~caresses~~ ~~assault~~ thrusting as she was drawn back to _that night._

_Vera’s body retreating from the table._  
_Limbs propel her to the door._  
_Arm stretches itself to slam the door shut._  
_Angered blue eyes rise to her own._  
_Angry lips meet.  
_ _Kissing. Biting. Bruising. Sucking. Soothing._ **Wanting.**

_Bodies return to the table._  
_An arm and hand brush crockery, cutlery, abandoned food and wine to the floor._  
_Moans and pants fill the silence as fingers tug zips, denim, lace, barriers from their goal._  
_Denim falls to two sets of knees._  
_Hips rocking, grinding, compressing fingers between them._  
_Air barely snatched save for quick gasps to stave off unconsciousness._  
_Sweat and sex clings to skin._  
_Tensions build, mounts, thickens, crescendoes to a high._  
_Groans meld in the vacuum between lips as bodies arch together, meld into one another.  
_ _Two, for mere moments, sealed as one._

_Pants and heartbeats shared in the void._  
_Eyes do not connect as they both stand._  
_Clothes returned in proper places._  
_Mouths open to speak but words fail._  
_The petite form leaves and the taller cleans the floor.  
_ _The next day begs question and receives an answer._

_“Last night never happened.”_

“It did happen….” She breathed out against the sinewy neck, lips caressing the pulse point of the woman in her arms, fingers resuming their former rhythm and a groan of approval responds, “Wha… What happened?” a breathless whimper replies and Joan lifted her head to nudge Vera’s to meet her gaze, “ **That** night, Vera. It **did** happen.” Was her own breathless reply, Vera’s eyes crinkling in confusion as Joan added on, ”When I touched you, and you touched me…” that sparked a memory in Vera’s mind as one hand left Joan’s neck to glide down her long body, caress over a breast and then down to the juncture between her alabaster thighs, having to stretch her arm a little but hearing Joan’s moan and her automatic shift to lower her a little to make it easier was worth it as she kissed her passionately, the two women swallowing the other’s moan as teeth nibbled a full lower lip and lips sucked on a full upper lip before tongues tangled in a familiar dance.

Two sets of fingers thrust within the other and hips grind against one another, aided by the slipping of water as nipples brush against each other, alabaster meeting porcelain as the rest of the world is forgotten. Steam and mist shrouds them both in a protective veil so the concept of being prisoner and warden outside this room is ignored as grunts and cries blend at the ending of the crescendo, who sang what pitch was indiscernible and indeed not important as the two women breathed together. Lips became more languid and gentle against one another as the two hearts tried to drag out the time between them, increase the time as Joan and Vera before they would have to be Ferguson and Governor once again.

The water though slowly grew cold from the stretch of time and Joan reluctantly lowered Vera gently to the ground, the shorter woman though embraced her and snuggled against her chest, “Just… Give me a minute for my legs to… To wake up…” she asked in request quietly and Joan smiled, caressing her curls and smoothing her back to try and remove the dirt of the wall from Vera’s soft hair and succulent skin, “Take your time…” came the remarkably soft timber from a voice that normally addressed her with such a condescending undertone that questioned her every action and undermine her authority. Vera smiled softly as she gently nuzzled her soft breasts before sighing, “Gambaro and her crew were almost in here… Please, please be careful…” she whispered pleadingly as she looked up into Joan’s eyes, “I know we’re not as we were… But I don’t want you to get hurt, Joan…”  
Such sweet pleading from her little mouse, but Joan couldn’t change her plan now as she smiled, “Don’t worry Vera, I’m **always** careful. I’ll be out of here in no time…” she breathed out as she smoothed her hair from her face.

The two stepped out and dried without a word to the other, arranged their respective _uniforms_ back onto their forms in silence, hair arranged in differing styles and the masks were slipped back into play. At the door though, Vera couldn’t help but pause and look back at the woman who was fussing over her appearance in the mirror, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as Joan turned back to gaze at her as she walked up, lips caressing lips one last time before Vera pulled away and walked to the door.

 

The Governor strode out of the H Block showers and Ferguson soon left moments later. The Game continuing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this little number as much as I enjoyed writing it out (even though most of my writing is done whilst sat at my work desk, usually during my lunch, shhh!) This will probably end up being one of my shorter pieces I have EVER written.
> 
> A/N 5: https://pin.it/qvukphj4fc5zdh - this is a link to a screenshot I took of what prompted this idea, the photos are not mine, nor did I post them, the only thing that belongs to me is the comment.


End file.
